


Guilt Trips

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Oh, Mum, are you sure you should be doing that? Smoking is hazardous to your health, and you need all of it that you can to stay well nowadays.”





	Guilt Trips

“Oh, Mum, are you sure you should be doing that? Smoking is hazardous to your health, and you need all of it that you can to stay well nowadays.” 

It really wouldn’t be as easy to cope with her current situation if she didn’t have Codsworth’s gentle disapproval, Sophia figured. She blew smoke rings and grinned at him. Even though he was a Mr. Handy, she could tell by his posture that he’d be rolling his eyes and tapping his foot if he could. 

“What would Sir say if he saw you smoking like a fiend?” He teased, floating easily where he was, one robotic arm trimming a long-dead hedge. She didn’t bother correct him on the deceased status of the hedge because it wasn’t as if he could hurt the poor thing. 

“He’d probably take the pack, but a girl’s got to get her kicks somehow, Codsworth,” she replied after a minute, smiling at the mental image of Nate scolding her for the millionth time about cigarettes and the health hazards. Hey, it’s not like she smoked while pregnant or nursing or around Shaun -- she always strolled down the block before lighting up a cigarette. Second-hand smoke would not be a threat to her family, thank you very much. 

“The more things change, the more they stay the same,” she said finally, and Codsworth stopped clipping. 

“I’m quite pleased that you didn’t demolish the house,” he said after a moment of considering her. 

When she’d been released from the Vault, her nails were painted, her makeup was pristine, and her suit was clean. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled into a quick bun, newly dyed that morning.

Now, she was scarred and bruised, broken fingers wrapped. The minimal makeup she could find was always smeared and sweated off and her suit was dusty and stitched up with thread that certainly didn’t match. Her hair was undercut -- the result of the fight with Kellogg that got too close for comfort that ended up with chopping off the handful of hair that he had a hold of rather than come to a grizzly end. Her roots were inches long and she wondered if her hair would ever be red again. 

“Codsworth, do you think Nate would be proud of us?” 

“Of course, mum. I’d like to think, if there is an afterlife, he’s looking down on us and keeping us safe.” 

She thought about it for a minute, putting her cigarette out under her boot.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the patronizing old robot!! He is adorable... and I love the fact that he says the name you select. I have always wanted to play a game that did that. Codsworth is definitely the only one who could get away with scolding like this, though. Any one else would get a very nasty remark.


End file.
